Taken Over
by Diamondzcraft
Summary: Anthony was never like this. Never used to look like this, live like this, or feel pain in this kind of body. But he's in hiding, he can't show himself, the pain is unbearable, that spider bite... Changed his life forever. Why me? Why did this happen to me? "Times have changed Anthony. You. Are. A. Spider." Rated T blood, violence, language, and a head or two falling off!


Spider

**What? Audience? What are you doing here listening to my authors note voice? This is a fan fiction I came up with, I always loved the spiders in Minecraft, especialy after I drew a retarded one for the lolz. Hope you enjoy! I know it's a little late for this but... Intro of Darkness, then redness, then whiteness! NOW READ ON FAN FICTIONEERS!**

I hissed in pain as I fell to the ground, clutching my neck, which was now bleeding thanks to a good for nothing spider.

After many embarrassing failed attempts of getting up I finally succeeded, it's still embarrassing in front of a spider you know..

It cocked its head at me, as if it were wondering why I looked like I wanted to brutally murder it. Yeah well those tricks don't fool me, not one bit! I clutched my iron sword, and held it out in front of me. The spider stopped cocking its head, and its eyes turned a bloody shade of red, glowing like the sun. My bite on my neck suddenly started to sting, but ignored it and glared at the spider. More blood started to pour out. I fell to my knees and hissed in pain. Then, the spider seemed... to smile at me? It jogged over to me, and cocked its head to the side again.

I then heard a.. young voice?

"Da-ddy?". I saw the spider stop cocking its head.

"Why did you leave me?" The spider had a sad look in its eyes. _Was it the voice talking? _The spider stepted closer to me.

"Mu-mmy is sad da-ddy.. She mis-ses you..." The spider looked like it was going to burst into tears.

"Uh... What are you talking about? I'm not a "Da-ddy" and I'm not a spider either..." I said slowly and carefully to the spider.

"And I'm only Fourteen..." I added. Now I swear I saw red hot tears pouring down the spiders eight eyes. It started to tremble, and slowly fell to the ground.

"Da-ddy your sca-ring me..." It started. "How could you say that your not my da-ddy? If mu-mmy heard that she would slap you... Your not For-teen. Your much ol-der than that, your twen-ty-five... And..." I could here soft silent sniffles. "And... You are a.." Its voice was cracking. "Spi-der.." It finished.

My eyes widened. _I was a what? A spider?!_ I looked at my body cautiously, hoping that I wasn't a spider. My body eased the tiniest bit, but I didn't understand this spider at all, and how the hell was it talking?

It started to slowly step towards me, I guess I should say four steps at a time? Now I was scared. It was creeping towards me still. I suddenly fell back, and with my feet and hands struggled to push my trembling body backwards.

"W-what are you doing s-spider?" I questioned in a fearing voice.

"Da-ddy you nev-er call me "Spi-der"..." It said sadly. "You always call me "Spi-dy-blood-y..." It added in.

"He calls you WHAT?!" I exclaimed. Now I was _really_ freaked out.

"You have your punc-tu-a-tion wrong da-ddy... It's not "_He calls_ you WHAT?!" It's "_I call_ you WHAT?!" But rea-lly, you should nev-er say that to me da-ddy..." It said even sadder than before. Now it was creeping towards me faster, and I was running out of energy to crawl backwards. Then, the worst, and most logical thing happened to me: My back hit a wall.. Now I could practically _feel_ the hairs of its legs on mine, it tingled and itched, but there was nothing I could do now.

"P-please s-stop.." I begged the spider who was now climbing into my lap. It stared at me with half sad, half curious eyes.

"But da-ddy.." It started before I interrupted.

"Listen. I'm not your "da-ddy" I don't even know who the hell you are! I don't even think this is real, this is probably just a dream, but then why would I be bleeding? Because of you! I don't have a wife, I'm only Fourteen, heck, I don't even know about much popper civilization, apart from those testificates and a few _male_ friends! You're just a stupid spider! Why are you even doing this to me? Just STOP!" I yelled, unleashing all my anger and... fear...

The spider just stared at me with shock. It started to tremble as at looked down. After a while it slowly raised its head, and out of no where, tried to throw a punch at me.

"Holy moo cow!" I yelled, as I narrowly dogged the hairy leg. I pushed the spider off me and jumped to my feet.

"OH IT IS ON!" I cried at the strange, and definitely **not** normal spider. It opened its mouth, and starting spitting green, poisonous venom at me, in which some I barely dodged. That made me mad. My anger started to build up, and I jumped gracefully over the spider, and stabbed my iron sword in its abdomen, with green, red, slimy blood pouring out of the wound. I landed behind it, with a bit of shake as I did. I quickly spun around to see the spider shaking in pain, with my sword still wedged in its back half, dripping with blood.

I heard an evil, cracking laugh, and the spider turned to me with a smirk. Its young, childish voice disappeared, and in its place, stood a deep diseaving voice.

"Before, you said you were not a spider correct?" it asked me, now without the weird pause when there was a word with more than one syllable. I didn't dare answer that question. "Well... I think you were lying..." there was an awkward pause.

_What does the dumb face mean by that? _It smirked at me again, but with a more evil, "I'm- going-to-rip-you-to-shreds" look. Suddenly, it lunged at me, using its many legs to pin me to the ground. I was amazed at how it majestically it could move with my sword _still_ wedged in its abdomen, and with so much blood loss...

But it didn't stop there, no. It started forcing its legs to push me down harder. I screwed my eyes shut, as I cried in pain. I could now feel the spider's hot breathe on my neck. Blood was appearing on my shirt, not only from the blood from the bite on my neck, but also from the blood dripping off the spider's sharp fangs, just waiting to dig themselves into my flesh.

The spider obviously does not hesitate, for it shoved its fangs into my neck. I was loosing blood fast, but there was nothing I could do, the spider wouldn't get itself off me. It turns out the spider never finished his sentence, for the last word I heard before I passed out was:

"Da-ddy".

My eyelids were heavy, and my body felt stiff, and I was barely able to move. I groaned, as I finally was able to lift up my head, which felt heavy, and light at the same time. My vision was blurred, and it took lots of strength to lift my whole body of the cold hard ground (that was for you Taylor Swift fans). I carefully looked at my surroundings. I was surrounded by smooth stone, which was occasionally cobblestone, with one or two pieces of mossy cobblestone. The walls were covered in a slimy substance of some sort, possibly traces of a slime living in this chamber like thing. The freakiest part though, was the amount of cobwebs in here. You would get trapped in one of them, even if you took one footstep. In the corner of my eye, I spotted something shining in the corner of the room. I slowly turned my head, and what I saw shocked me. There was an enchanted diamond sword, just sitting there, as if it was no big deal. I quickly crawled over to the shining object, since that was all I could do because my legs weren't functionally properly. I picked up the majestic weapon, which shined brighter as I touched it. I squinted my eyes, shielding them from the blinding light.

As I turned around, I was shot against the back wall. I cried out in pain as my back hit the wall. Somehow, I was floating in mid-air. I turned my head to the right a little, trying not to hurt my neck which was now probably infected. I widened my eyes, as I saw cobwebs surrounding me, apart from the front of my body. The only part of the front that had cobweb on it was my chest, which was were I was aimed at when I was flung at the wall. I faced the wall, and on it were two spiders, looking fairly young and small, probably one year old.

"Oooh yes, yes our master will be happy won't he?" The smaller spider of the two asked. "Yes, yes very proud! He will want to make us full warriors, then we can go raid the villages, and kill the testificates!" The bigger one exclaimed. The two started giggling at their "prize". "Oooh but we better be quick right? Before he thinks of a way to escape, or for the web to become less sticky." smally told biggy. "Hm! Well let's get to it shall we?" biggy said, finishing with an evil smirk.

The spiders crept closer towards me, bearing their teeth. I struggled in the web, trying to break free of the spider's trap.

"Oh great! He's a tangled mess! Now it will take ages to pluck him out of there! Aww I'm hungry and I wanna eat." smally complained.

"No, no it's fine! It makes it easier for them to die, because the webb wrapped around the arm or leg can stop the blood flow!" biggy assured smally. Smally smiled, and continued with biggy towards me, evil smirks appearing on their ugly faces. They carelessly grabbed hold of the edge of the web, crawling towards me, blood dripping form their fangs. I winced as they climbed onto my body, examining it.

"So what part first Luey? A leg has lots of meat, but they're really chewy." smally asked the biggy, which I assumed was Luey. "Not sure Tyson.. I guess an arm is the next best thing after a leg. So let's have one of them each." the spiders laughed evilly, as they crawled next to my arms.

"Wait!" I cried, trying to stall the spiders.

"He speaks!" Tyson exclaimed at Luey. "About time, I thought he was deaf or something!" Luey teased, nudging Tyson with one of his many hairy legs.

"So." Luey started "Why should we not feast on you right now, oh I have one reason! Because Master will want to eat you!" the spider snickered. I growled at them in anger.

"You shouldn't eat me because..." I hadn't really thought of a reason yet.

"I don't think he has a plan Luey.." Tyson snickered.

"He's just trying to stall us, so we don't eat him! Well we're not dumb. Well I'm not dumb at least..." Luey mumbled the last part.

"Hey whats that supposed to mean?! _I'm_ the one who found this guy on the ground didn't I?" Tyson growled. "Yeah and _you_ were the one who thought we should dress him up like a fairy! Anyway _I_ was the one who carried him back!" Luey snapped back. _He wanted to dress me up like a fairy?_ "Oh? You wanna go mate?" Tyson yelled. "Oh hell yeah I do!" Luey cried back.

The two spiders started quarreling and fighting, the hairs on their bodies starting to prick. They lunged at each other, yelling cursive words to get each other on their nerves. _This has given me an idea._

"Hey spiders!" I called to them. They slowly turned their heads towards me, their legs in a tangled mess. "One of my arms is longer than the other see?" I showed them, pushing the left half of my body to the side a little, to make it appear if my left arm was longer. "Sharing would be hard, because one part of my arm is plumper than the other." I told them. I wasn't fat, I was actually quite skinny, but it was true, the top half of my arm was plumper. "So. How would one decide which spider would get this arm?" I pondered. The spiders were convinced, and they were now glaring at each other.

"We fight of course!" Tyson cried.

"No." Luey stated. _Oh crap this is bad..._ "The human isn't smart as you can tell. What he is trying to do is to get us to fight each other, so one of dies, and he luckily escapes." The spider remarked in a smart ass tone. "So, we should just take what we can, no fighting allowed, and at least save theee... hmm... Save the head for master." Luey finished.

"Sounds like a plan." Tyson said with a wide smirk. They both let out crackling laughs, as they crawled onto the web, once again hungry, blood thirsty eyes. I winced once again. I felt terrified, my life was about to slip away, right before my eyes.

The spider dug their teeth into my flesh, but they didn't put too much force into it.

"Dig in hard now Tyson, we need to kill him!" Luey said in a muffled voice, saliva drooling all over my arm. "Ok!" Tyson replied, saliva now spilling down my leg.

As the spiders were about to dig into me, which would be the last thing I felt before I die, a familiar voice, may have just been the thing, that saved my life.

"No! Stop!" the voice wailed. Luey and Tyson whipped their heads to the side, shocked by the spider that stood before them.

"Master?!" Luey cried. _Did he just say... Master?_

"Don't hurt Da-ddy!"


End file.
